The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, information processing method, and program, and more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus, information processing method, and program for properly storing up-to-date programs on storage unit.
FIG. 1 shows typical programs that are stored in a nonvolatile memory of a conventional digital still camera.
The nonvolatile memory 1 shown in FIG. 1 is typically an EEPROM (Electronically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) or FLASHROM (flash memory) The nonvolatile memory 1 stores a bootloader 11 having a size of approximately 64 kilobytes, an OS 12 having a size of approximately 32 kilobytes, firmware 13 having a size of approximately 2 megabytes, and an application 14 having a size of approximately 1 megabyte. The firmware 13 includes a device driver 21 and middleware 22.
The bootloader 11 is a program for starting the OS 12. The OS 12 is a program for enabling the digital still camera to exercise its basic functions. The device driver 21 is a program that the OS 12 uses, for instance, to drive a lens of the digital still camera. The middleware 22 is a program for supplying functions that are specialized for use by the application 14. The application 14 is a program for exercising specific functions.
FIG. 2 illustrates a process that is performed by the conventional digital still camera having the nonvolatile memory 1 shown in FIG. 1.
When the user issues a power-on instruction, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) 31 in the digital still camera 30 executes the bootloader 11 (FIG. 1) that is stored at a predetermined address within the nonvolatile memory 1 as indicated in FIG. 2. In accordance with the bootloader 11, the CPU 31 stores the OS 12, firmware 13, and application 14, which are stored in the nonvolatile memory 1, in a RAM (Random Access Memory) or other volatile memory 32. In this manner, a program rewrite or loading operation can be performed in relation to the volatile memory 32. As a result, the speed of a program rewrite/loading operation is faster than when the program rewrite/loading operation is performed in relation to the nonvolatile memory 1.
The CPU 31 starts and executes the OS 12. The CPU 31 initializes a device 33 in accordance with the OS 12. The digital still camera 30 is then ready for shooting.
Meanwhile, the program may be updated from time to time. When the conventional digital still camera 30 is used, the user judges as needed whether an update is created for the program stored in the nonvolatile memory 1 by a manufacturer or the like. If it is judged that such an update is created, the user instructs the digital still camera 30 to update the program stored in the nonvolatile memory 1. Consequently, the program stored in the nonvolatile memory 1 is updated.
There is an image printing system, which is disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-222329. When a digital still camera is connected to a personal computer within this image printing system, the digital still camera downloads a file to the personal computer.
Further, there is a wireless terminal, which is disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-228793. When this wireless terminal is turned on with its wireless function activated, it receives a network-specific ID from an access point.